


【漢艾倫】遲來的約會

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Captain Allen/Hank Anderson
Kudos: 2





	【漢艾倫】遲來的約會

漢克原本預計在二月14日跟艾倫一起度過情人節的，誰知道忽然有個相當棘手的案子打亂計畫，二人為了抓捕那位犯人，忙碌到幾乎沒時間休息，一下班回家就直接去上床休息，連稍微坐下來聊天都沒有，更遑論過節了，當宣布案子結束，時間點已經來到三月，漢克原以為錯過就錯過，沒想到艾倫在14日當天主動做出提議。

「我們來補上次沒成功進行的約會吧。」

漢克有瞬間愣住，在瞧見艾倫朝他露出燦笑，瞇起漂亮的翠綠眼眸時，他發現自己跟著微笑，在艾倫邀請下，他們便前往多年前約會經常去的餐廳。

「我沒想到你會選在今天補辦。」漢克從盤內挑起一塊肉，淡淡表示。

坐在他正對面的艾倫轉動著手裡的叉子，平靜回應：「我可是會把重要日子記在腦海，上個月要不是剛好碰見案件，也不會忙碌到無法與你度過。」

望著艾倫的臉，漢克感受到溫暖跟舒適，他想盡快把餐盤上的食物解決光，將今晚剩餘的時間耗費在愛人身上，他們值得這些，若非他失去柯爾，也不會導致雙方分手數年，現在那份糾結已經消除，沒必要繼續浪費，漢克相當明瞭看似是個工作狂的艾倫，卻特別珍惜彼此獨處時間的主因。

他想著這些，露出燦笑，低頭品嘗起尚未被吃光的晚餐。

* * *

他們沒有距離餐廳最近，那棟年輕時經常去過夜的旅館開房間，用完餐的漢克跟艾倫匆忙回到家中，剛把門關好，就擁抱住彼此，把腦袋往前挪，熱情地吻上愛人唇瓣。

漢克用手觸碰艾倫的襯衫，隔著布料揉搓褐髮男子雄偉的胸膛，他很高興自己戀人不間斷的鍛鍊身材，二人在盡情交歡時他往往會因為艾倫身材更加興奮，明顯按耐不住的艾倫在接吻期間發出喘息，主動拉著漢克的外套，匆忙把彼此往房間方向帶，佔據客廳沙發的相撲望著沒有跟他打招呼就轉身離開的主人，發出一聲吠叫，隨後就趴下來繼續睡覺。

漢克邊走邊拉扯艾倫的衣物，後者也對男友做出同樣反應，在他們的身軀倒向床鋪時，已經是赤身裸體，艾倫不禁朝漢克微笑，淡淡說著：「就像是我們過去一樣。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，把右手往前伸展，抬起艾倫的大腿，順著對方大腿之間的縫隙探去，在他觸碰到艾倫的穴口時，身下的男人倒抽口氣，漢克的笑容頓時更為燦爛，他低頭吻了吻愛人臉頰，壓低聲音表示：「我會讓你感受到自己從未老去。」

這是在說笑，漢克清楚自己體力無法跟當年與艾倫剛認識那段時間相比，但瞧著褐髮男子雙頰泛起的紅暈，他非常滿足，隨後漢克的左手施加壓力，把男友的腿部拉起，邊緣明顯有些濕潤的後庭立刻一覽無遺，直接被曝露在漢克眼前，他沒有繼續用手指逗弄，反而把目標轉移到艾倫有些腫漲的肉柱上，漢克把身體往前一挺，將自己較為粗長的陰莖往前送，輕微摩擦起艾倫的慾望。

原本把眼睛瞇起的艾倫，在此時撐開眼皮，讓模糊視線盯著漢克，柔聲呢喃：「你不需要這樣。」

「是嗎？」漢克反而用手同時扣住雙方的陰莖，上下套弄起來，嘴裡還說著：「不是說好要慶祝情人節，那怎麼能跟平常一樣？」

艾倫想要反駁，但卻被伴侶刺激到從嘴裡吐出來的僅有喘息，雙頰的紅暈因為慾望快速蔓延至脖子之間，在漢克察覺自己的肉刃又變硬一些時，隨即把手鬆開，轉而伸出去，環繞過艾倫身軀，把對方抱在懷裡，方才行徑造成艾倫情慾被挑高，但尚未能釋放出來，除了用腦袋貼著漢克的胸膛，他只能提出要求：「我想要你插進來。」

漢克稍微張開嘴，讓嘴巴貼近艾倫的耳垂，輕微啃咬起來，右手則是不安分地貼上艾倫臀部，他感受懷裡的男人身軀開始抽動，渴望能獲得更多，他隨即把牙齒鬆開，開始沿著男友臉頰往下舔弄，製造一顆顆清晰紅點，放在對方臀部的手掌則是往下移動，緩緩接近開始流淌出透明液體的穴口。

漢克甚至沒有特地伸進去，剛感受到他想入侵的小洞，就馬上收緊，把手指緊密夾住，這讓DPD副隊長把腦袋抬起來些，柔聲說道：「有人很急喔。」

艾倫沒有看他，只是堅持把臉埋在男友胸膛間，悶聲回應：「我就說要你快進來了。」

「放輕鬆，」漢克施加力量，讓手指得以往艾倫體內戳刺進去，嘴裡喃喃接續：「待會我會讓你很舒服的。」

艾倫忍不住抱怨：「沒想到你比以前還膽小。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，把指頭往前推送，柔聲呢喃：「我這可是替你好，別忘記你也45歲了。」話音剛落，他就把網艾倫的後穴添加一根手指，褐髮男子剛張開嘴要反駁，聲音立刻融為一串嗚咽，沒能咒罵男友成功的他只得往漢克胸膛啃咬，後者則是把手指同時往前推，在艾倫的緊緻內壁內挪動起指頭，形成剪刀狀，隨後他把腦袋往前移，在艾倫耳畔輕喚。

「覺得可以了就說一聲。」

艾倫頓時把嘴閉上，仰起頭望著漢克，他讓彼此四目相交，淡淡回答：「你應該一開始就進來。」

漢克低頭朝男友臉頰種植一吻，接著小心地將手指退出，溫和訴說：「正如我表示，我們彼此都有些年紀，」他用手指扣住腫漲肉刃，把身軀往前一挺，抵住艾倫穴口，輕柔呢喃：「我希望你舒適。」

艾倫雙頰泛起輕微紅暈，此時，漢克的笑容忽然擴大，他鬆開手指，將慾望推進甬道內，SAWT隊長忍不住發出喘息，DPD副隊長腦袋一伸，熱情地吻上愛人的唇瓣，同時移動著下半身，引導硬挺在艾倫的內壁擠壓裡往前抽送。

他們雙頰因為高漲的情慾，快速漲為鮮紅色，艾倫的雙臂緊密抱住漢克，腿部勾著漢克腰部，與對方共同律動，濃烈情感伴隨著抽插被填入艾倫心底，他撐開眼皮，衝著愛人微笑。

二名年長者身軀緊密纏繞，熱情地將愛戀賦予給彼此，劇烈喘息跟比艾倫記憶中溫和的動作，都訴說他們的確有些年紀，但他仍舊可以伸手輕撫愛人臉頰，柔和呢喃著：「我愛你。」

漢克微笑以對，伸手替艾倫肩膀按摩，用力往前一頂，順利把他們帶上高峰，讓讓濃稠白濁灑落在艾倫體內，與此同時，SWAT的前端也噴出大量濁物，這對伴侶抱住對方稍作休息，直到數分鐘後，漢克才安靜說道：「情人節快樂。」

艾倫咧嘴一笑，用燦爛神情幫這天劃下句點。


End file.
